


Щенок, не волчонок

by Li_Liana



Category: Ostapenko Julia - Works
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик по мотивам романа Юлии Остапенко "Птицелов".</p><p>Написано в 2007</p>
    </blockquote>





	Щенок, не волчонок

**Author's Note:**

> Фик по мотивам романа Юлии Остапенко "Птицелов".
> 
> Написано в 2007

Лукас открыл глаза. И тут же быстро опустил ресницы, пряча взгляд от слишком пристально смотрящего на него Дерека. Проклятье! Еще меньше чем он вообще ожидал очнуться, он жаждал после пробуждения оказаться в каменном мешке в обществе Дерека. Но выбирать не приходилось. Как и надеяться на то, что тот будет столь любезен подождать, пока Лукас сориентируется в ситуации.  
— Значит, ты все-таки не убил Марвина, — констатировал Дерек.  
Лукасу потребовалось усилие, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Не сесть рывком на топчане, а медленно подняться, превозмогая слабость и головокружение, изобразить на лице удивленное непонимание и спокойно, очень спокойно повернуться к Дереку.  
— Очень мило с твоей стороны столь радикальным образом подтвердить мои опасения перед всем двором, — ухмыльнулся Дерек. — Я, конечно, надеялся, что своей смертью ты красноречиво покажешь несостоятельность всех будущих претензий юного Артенита. Но, увы, — Дерек развел руками, — приходится довольствоваться малым.  
"Надо уметь проигрывать" — да, малыш? А для начала неплохо бы научиться следовать собственным умным советам. Лукас вспомнил свое скрюченное тело у подножия алтаря, бешенство толпы, свои слова — "Человек по имени Марвин из Фостейна скажет вам, что этот ребёнок — истинный сын Артеньи и законный король Хандл-Тера". Если он, направляясь в Священный Круг, и хотел защитить балендорского щенка от преследователей, то вместо этого сам натравил на него всех патрицианских ищеек. Или он хотел другого? И это был очередной вызов мальчишке? Выкрутись, сбеги, укройся, докажи, что достоин — раз ты считаешь себя вправе решать судьбу будущего короля. Тогда, вечность назад, Лукасу казалось, что он понимает, чего желает добиться. А теперь он не был уверен. Собственная ошибка или не до конца осознанный план? Лукас не знал. Но над этим явно не стоило думать под пытливым взглядом Дерека.  
— Я полагал, мое свидетельство было бы более действенным, если бы я действительно умер.  
— Не думал же ты, что я позволю погибнуть единственному человеку, знающему, где скрывается сын Мессеры?  
— А как же воля Единого и таинство Священного Круга?  
Дерек поморщился.  
— Можешь считать, что ты сказал ложь, желая чтобы услышали правду, и получил от Единого ровно такое же воздаяние — смерть, оказавшуюся жизнью.  
— Дерек, — Лукас укоризненно покачал головой. — Зачем ты выкручиваешься? Даже если ты настаиваешь на столь странной воли Единого по отношению ко мне, то королева врала и он не покарал ее.  
— А ты так уверен, что Ольвен лжесвидетельствовала в Священном Круге? — прищурился магистр. — Думаешь, она знает о подложности младенца? Единый ведь оценивает не абстрактную истину, а искренность произносящего клятву.  
— Дерек, ради Единого, — Лукас устало потер висок. Голова, наконец, перестала кружиться, но в затылке зародилась тупая боль, которая, казалось, разрасталась с каждой минутой. — Святая вода оказалась слишком горьковатой, как для простой воды. И мы оба прекрасно понимаем, почему.  
— Меня удивляет твое неверие, особенно после случившегося, — Дерек недовольно поджал губы.  
Лукас прикрыл глаза. Этот паршивец опять с ним играет, заставляя сомневаться и теряться в возможных вариантах. Ведь только что сам почти сознался в подстроенности таинства, а теперь опять начинает все валить на Единого. Хотя, что он хочет услышать от Дерека? Признание? Зачем? Ситуация и так вполне очевидна. И правда, для чего магистрам подсыпать смертельный яд, если достаточно паралича жертвы и ее красочных корчей на глазах у толпы. К таком яду и для королевы проще подобрать противоядие, и самого несостоявшегося трупа потом допросить с пристрастием. Лукас почувствовал себя идиотом, пойманной птицей, послушно идущей по ниточке чужой воли. Ловко разыгранный разговор, убийца в коридоре — достаточно подготовленный, чтобы Лукас не заподозрил подвоха, но недостаточно умелый, чтобы убить, нападение в толпе…  
— Ради моего выхода в Священный Круг стоило начинать новую смуту в столице? — тихо спросил Лукас.  
— Если бы ты свидетельствовал в пользу юного Артенита, то вполне, — так же тихо ответил Дерек и вздохнул. — Но теперь мы хоть точно знаем, что ребенок герцогини выжил, и скрывает его именно твой щенок.  
— Не надо было со мной играть, — покачал головой Лукас.  
— Я знаю, — Дерек мимолетно улыбнулся. — Но ставки были слишком высоки. И я не думал, что у тебя хватит безумия на такое свидетельство.  
Лукас промолчал.  
— Что теперь? — наконец спросил он  
— В последний раз ты как-то весьма нервно отреагировал на дыбу. Сейчас появилась возможность повторить.  
— Вот как? — Лукасу не потребовалось изображать иронию в голосе. То ли на него так действовала все усиливающаяся головная боль, то ли он еще не вполне пришел в себя после Священного Круга, но подобное предложение в данной ситуации его скорее рассмешило, чем напугало.  
— Нет, — вздохнул магистр.  
— Почему? Или у вас остались все те же неопытные палачи, от рук которых заключенные слишком быстро гибнут на дыбах?  
Дерек хмуро покосился на Лукаса.  
— Я не собираюсь на тебя давить. И мне некуда спешить — пока твой щенок с младенцем не представляют реальной угрозы. И, возможно, мои люди сами смогут его найти. Но ты мертв, Лукас из Джейдри. Тебя просто не существует. Подумай об этом, — с этими словами Дерек встал, коротко постучал в двери и вышел, оставив в камере и стул с высокой спинкой, и подсвечник с тремя недогоревшими свечами.

* * *  
Дерек барабанил пальцами по столу. Который из двух? От первого Лукас вполне убедительно открещивался. Но Дерек чувствовал слишком много нарочитости в том Лукасовском безразличии. Нет, старый друг, ты хитришь, тебе не настолько плевать на мальчишку, как ты хочешь показать. Но достаточно ли?  
Дерек мысленно отложил первую кандидатуру и сосредоточился на второй. В свое время Лукас просил о нем. О чем это говорит? Лукас не стал бы заикаться о том, чья судьба хоть чуток ему не безразлична? Или специально обратился с открытой просьбой, дабы Дерек именно так подумал? Старый параноик, вздохнул Дерек, в раздумьях возвращаясь к тем же двоим. Кто из них больше значит для Лукаса? И кто лучше подойдет для его целей?  
Магистр Айберри и сам не до конца понимал, чего и как он хочет добиться. Добровольно Лукас никогда не выдаст мальчишку. А если его отпустить, то или попросту оторвется от преследователей или так задурит им голову, что ордену потом еще и с ними придется разбираться. Попытаться подсунуть вместо Марвина другого перспективного щенка? Так где такого возьмешь? Те оба, о которых думал магистр, не стоили и ногтя выскочки из Фостейна. Даже если Лукасу на них не плевать. Но! Но Дерека это не устраивало. Ему нужен младенец-король, а значит просто необходимо это Ледорудобо отродье — Марвин из Фостейна. И так или иначе, но Лукас должен привести к нему патрицианцев. Ну, или его к ним. Но последний вариант уже один раз не прошел, и теперь магистр на него не рассчитывал.  
Он встал и подошел к камину, глядя в отблески пламени. Возможно ли подсунуть Птицелову человека, который сможет его обмануть и сохранить верность ордену? За страх или за совесть, но не поддаться влиянию Лукаса, а использовать его самого?

* * *  
Дерек смотрел на результат своего выбора. После многократного общения с палачом тот выглядел более чем плачевно. Хорошо хоть еще жив. Что Лукасу до этого мальчишки? Это не юный волчонок как Марвин, а лишь верный домашний песик, оказавшийся не в то время не в том месте. Или надо было выбрать второго?  
Неожиданно мелькнула слишком странная мысль, которой тут же захотелось решительно возразить. Лукас на такое не поведется. Не должен. Но, а вдруг? Одиночное заключение и не так меняет людей. Если получится? Хуже уж точно не будет, а может что-то и выйти. Особенно, если мальчишку должным образом подготовить и правильно проинструктировать. Дерек мимолетно улыбнулся. Лукас, ты всегда мастерски угадывал чужие задумки. Попробуй разберись теперь, когда я сам едва ли представляю, что собираюсь сделать. Один мальчишка, три плана. И почти наверняка полностью не сработает ни один. Лишь Единый ведает, к чему может привести их совмещение. Но уж лучше сделать такую ставку, полную неизвестности, чем ждать пока Лукас окончательно свихнется от одиночества.  
Уже уходя, Айберри еще раз оглянулся на свое будущее орудие в игре против Лукаса и досадливо поморщился, глядя на разбитое лицо паренька. А вот это некстати. Надо будет сказать лекарям, чтобы постарались. Хотя, какая в темное разница? Он ведь распорядился не давать света своему особому заключенному.

* * *  
Лукасу опять снились светящиеся ладони и тот разговор без слов. Иногда ему казалось, что, когда он думал, что умирал от яда — он в последний раз был жив. А сейчас, Дерек, прав, сейчас он мертв и заживо погребен в темном склепе патрицианских подземелий. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло — неделя, месяц, несколько? На Запястье уже вовсю распустилось лето или даже ощущается дыхание осени? Сначала он пытался считать дни по приносимой еде. Но почти сразу же заподозрил, что кормят его неравномерно. Намерено ли, пытаясь запутать, или все дело в нерадивости патрицианских служак — он не знал. Да и в любом случае сбился со счета еще на третьем десятке.  
Ему оставалась лишь тьма, тишина и память. Те самые жалящие "не думать", которые прежде так старательно охраняли его покой от ненужных воспоминаний, теперь сослужили последнюю службу своему хозяину. С той же решимостью, с какой он раньше загонял в глубины памяти кусочки своей жизни, теперь он находил их, пытаясь восстановить самые незначительные моменты. Погрузиться в каждое "не думать", вспомнить каждую пойманную или ускользнувшую из силков птичку. Если повезет, увидеть заново ее лицо, почувствовать ее страхи и надежды, посмотреть на себя — иногда покритиковать, иногда согласиться со старыми решениями. Часто пускаться в раскопки собственной памяти было нестерпимо больно. Но в полной пустоте и боль можно считать за радость. Помимо памяти у него не оставалось ничего — кромешная тьма, каменная клетка, которую он прошел и ощупал до мельчайшего каменного выступа не один десяток раз, и редкие шаги стражи в коридоре за дубовыми дверями. А внутри за щитами тех самых "не думать" был целый мир. Иногда — жестокий и злой, иногда со жгучим чувством стыда за собственные поступки, но, тем не менее, упоительно живой. Только там оставались краски, слова, люди, прикосновения и эмоции. А, выныривая из памяти и раскрывая глаза, он видел все ту же непроглядную темноту.  
Иногда Лукас понимал, что сходит с ума. Иногда ему казалось, что разговор с Дереком ему привиделся, и он таки умер в Священном Круге, провалившись на самое дно Ледорубовых чертогов. Изредка он думал о Дереке, и тогда накатывало сумасшедшее желание не сдаться, сохранить рассудок и выбраться из патрицианского склепа. Но пока не появилось ни единой возможности для побега. Черствый, а иногда плесневелый хлеб вкидывали через небольшое отверстие в нижней части двери, которая не открывалась с тех пор, как в нее вышел Дерек. Но ведь он не собирается держать Лукаса тут до скончания веков, нарочно забыв о пленнике? Рано или поздно он вернется и постарается добиться ответов о юном короле Хандл-Тера. Если только патрицианцы не найдут Марвина сами. Но Лукас верил в Марвина. Сам не зная почему, но верил. Этот щенок, который вынес младенца из пылающего Нордема, Единый ведает как сумел добраться с ним до Мекмиллена, просто не имеет права теперь попасться патрицианским ищейкам, не может погубить и подставить Ив. Не может! Лукас с неожиданно прорвавшейся яростью ударил кулаком по стене, в кровь разбив ребро ладони. Ледоруб его подери! Марвин должен справиться, обязан!  
Лукас встал и прошелся по камере, привычно огибая оставленный Дереком стул. Магистр слишком хорошо знал своего Птицелова. Надолго запереть его в полном одиночестве куда действеннее чем дыба или другие изощрения палачей. Под пытками он мог промолчать из упрямства и острого нежелания проигрывать. Лукас верил, что смог бы. Но просиди он тут… Сколько? Полгода? Год? Пять лет? Только от одной мысли о сроках, нестерпимо, до крика, захотелось вырваться из камеры. На секунду показалось, что стены чуть лине физически давят на него, но Лукас взял себя в руки. Именно этого и добивается Дерек — дождаться пока он свихнется, а потом хитростью выпытать, где скрывается Марвин. Не дождется. Лукас ухмыльнулся в темноту. Он слишком хорошо умеет забывать и не помнить. Если он раньше даже не представлял, как многое оказалось закрыто за внутренним цензом "не думать", то нынешняя задача намного проще. Надо забыть только об одном — о Марвине и Ив в Мекмиллене. И о маленьком короле.

* * *  
Когда двери, наконец, открылись, Лукас оказался к этому катастрофически не готов. Он застыл на месте, щурясь на мелькнувший в проеме факел. В камеру втолкнули человека, налетевшего на стоящий у входа стул и с грохотом растянувшегося на полу. Лукас запоздало сообразил, что надо бы рассмотреть подселенца, но стража уже ушла.  
— Ты кто? — Лукас и сам удивился хриплости звучания собственного голоса. Идиот, мысленно обругал сам себя. Так беспокоился о том, чтобы не сойти с ума, что не подумал об остальном. Он мог бы напасть на стражу, мог хотя бы попытаться пробиться силой, если бы… Дурак, тренироваться надо было.  
Судя по звукам, неизвестный поднялся и попытался поставить упавший стул. Лукас шагнул к нему, тот тут же шарахнулся, роняя злосчастную мебель Лукасу на ногу.  
— Ледоруб тебя задери! — выругался Лукас, стул оказался тяжелее, чем он ожидал.  
Подняв и приставив его к одной из стен, чтобы плохо ориентирующийся в камере новичок больше не спотыкался и не ронял незапланированную для тюрьмы мебель, Лукас сделал вторую попытку завязать знакомство.  
— Не бойтесь, — справившись с голосом, спокойно начал он. — Я лишь хочу узнать, кто тот благородный мессер, которому не посчастливилось разделить со мной горькую участь патрицианского плена.  
В углу едва слышимо нервно хмыкнули. Лукас сделал несколько шагов к незнакомцу, но тот проворно отбежал к другой стенке. Лукас разозлился. Да что этот псих о себе возомнил? Будто можно разминуться в каменной клетке два на три? Лукас рывком попытался нагнать пленника, но тот, ловко увернувшись, с резвостью юного парнокопытного перебежал по топчану и опять налетел на стул. Лукас прыгнул на звук и попал точно на пытающегося подняться человека. Тот с резким выдохом, больше похожим на сдавленное оханье, повалился обратно на камни.  
— Мессер, будьте любезны отвечать, когда вас спрашивают, — сквозь зубы процедил Лукас, выворачивая за спину руки молодому парню — последнее он уже успел понять, пытаясь удержать вырывающегося мальчишку. И тут же невольно вспомнил Селест, как же она была права — когда не видишь лица, прикосновения могут дать не меньше информации.  
Парень молча пытался освободиться, Лукас прижимал его своим весом к полу, прикидывая как лучше использовать сложившуюся ситуацию. Парень неожиданно затих, а спустя секунду резко выгнулся, целясь затылком в зубы Лукасу, но тот успел увернуться, и удар едва задел скулу. Лукас раздраженно пнул парня, потом отпустил его и откатился в сторону.  
— Ну и Ледоруб с тобой!  
Парень, тяжело дыша, опять забился в дальний угол. Лукас встал, поднял так удачно подвернувшийся стул, мстительно поставив его едва ли не на середину камеры и сел на топчан. Хорошо, что парень не мог его видеть, потому что в этот момент на лице Птицелова блуждала донельзя сумасшедшая и довольная улыбка, совсем не соответствующая ситуации. После стольких дней полного одиночества он, наконец, не один! Не важно, что мальчишка шарахается от него, как от чумы. Главное, что Дерек сделал свой ход. И теперь можно думать, что это за парень, угадывать, что и как Дерек хочет добиться с его помощью, разгадывать планы старого друга-не-друга и размышлять, как его обыграть.  
Парень пошевелился в своем углу, тут же застыв, как испуганная мышь, учуявшая хозяйского кота. Лукас вздохнул. Как же все-таки не хватает возможности видеть. Знал бы с каким выражением лица мальчишка от него шарахался — понял бы почему. А так остается только угадывать.  
— Так и будешь там сидеть? — миролюбиво спросил он. — На камнях холодно.  
Никакой реакции. Лукас хмыкнул и лег на топчан. Пусть помолчит, посмотрим, насколько его хватит.  
Парень оказался упорным. Пока охранники не принесли очередной паек, он даже не шелохнулся. В неверном свете, едва пробивающемся сквозь щель для подачи еды Лукас попытался рассмотреть сокамерника. Увы, глаз не успел выхватить ничего, кроме общих очертаний фигуры. Но парень показался смутно знакомым — скорее на уровне интуитивного ощущения, а не прямого узнавания. Лукас задумался. Вряд ли Дерек подсунул к нему кого-то совершенно постороннего. И это не какой-нибудь призрак из прошлого, про которого он уже успел благополучно так качественно забыть, что даже не вспомнил во время своих продолжительных экскурсов по собственной памяти. Да и какое прошлое? Кем тогда был этот пацан? Ребенком-малолеткой? Значит, нужно искать среди последних знакомств. Но воспоминание упорно не давалось, каждый раз выскальзывая, словно верткая рыба.  
За прошедшие сутки Лукас еще несколько раз пытался заговорить с подселенцем, расспрашивал, как тот оказался в тюрьме — все бесполезно. Или он настолько запуган патрицианцами, что вообще ничего не соображает? Непохоже. Тогда почему молчит?  
Лукас рассеянно жевал краюху хлеба. Снова с плесенью и чем-то воняет. Парень встал и пошел к проложенному в стене желобу, по которому тонкой струйкой стекала вода.  
— Мессер не желает присоединиться к трапезе? — в пространство поинтересовался Лукас.  
У желоба с водой вздохнули. Уже прогресс.  
— Конечно, здешние яства сильно уступают дворцовым обедам. Но поверьте, лучшего вы не дождетесь, — в голове мелькнула какая-то смутная ассоциация. Дворцовые, дворец, столица… Он видел парня в Таймене, и тот был как-то связан со двором... Петер!  
Лукас довольно хмыкнул. Петер из Локрида — вот кого к нему подселил Дерек. Интересно. Выходит, мальчишка еще жив? Его тогда не казнили с дальней задумкой, или он теперь случайно так удачно подвернулся под руку Дереку? Лукас настолько упорно старался не думать о том единственном, кого не должен здесь помнить, что едва не забыл обо всех, связанных с ним людях. Нехорошо.  
— Петер, — тихо позвал он.  
Тишина. Такая полная, что выдает его с головой, даже дыхания не слышно.  
— Сэйр Петер, вы же так хорошо запомнили меня на Балендорском турнире, а сейчас упорно не желаете узнавать?  
Молчит. Молчит и сопит, бесы его раздери! Как же Лукас устал слышать только собственный голос.  
— Если я не ошибаюсь, вы считаете себя другом Марвина из Фостейна? — да именно так зовут того человека, которого он сейчас совершенно не помнит. И даже само имя звучит как совершенно чужое и незнакомое.  
Опять только вздох. Или королевские палачи ему язык вырвали, чтоб не повадно было путаться в показаниях? Что за вздор?! Не мог бы мальчишка говорить, Дерек его сюда бы не отправил.  
— Тогда поясните мне, сэйр Петер, как, будучи другом Марвина и таким совестливым и честным молодым человеком, каким вы безусловно являлись в нашу последнюю встречу, вы подрядились шпионить против Марвина для магистра Айберри? Или близкое знакомство с палачом все слишком сильно меняет? — вполголоса спросил Лукас.  
Вздох — явный, отчаянный, виноватый. Молчи мальчик, молчи. Тебе не вырваться, и не спасут ни темнота, ни уход от ответов. Может, Лукас и худший Птицелов на весь Хандл-Тер, может, он давно и не Птицелов вовсе, но эту последнюю птичку он поймает во что бы то ни стало.  
— А может, о ужас, благородный мессер не знает, что, послав шпионить за мной, от него ожидают выдачи именно Марвина из Фостейна? Или даже не предполагает, чем обернется для Марвина встреча с патрицианцами?  
Вздох? Шуршание? Лукас не расслышал. Но, в конце концов, сколько можно молчать?  
— Вы считаете меня его врагом и называете себя его другом, но именно вы собираетесь выпытать у меня об Марвине и донести, а никак не наоборот. Вы не находите это странным?  
— Не надо, — очень тихий, на грани слышимости, но наконец-то ответ.  
— Не надо что? Помнится, в Таймене вы взяли на себя смелость совестить меня за поступки, о которых даже не были достаточно осведомлены.  
— Я… не…, — дрожащий голос, слишком дрожащий.  
По звуку Лукас понял, что парень сполз по стенке и сидит на полу. Видеть бы его лицо или хотя бы позу. Лукас постарался как можно беззвучнее встать и приблизиться к Петеру, на этот раз ему почти удалось. Он успел ощутить сжавшееся, дрожащее тело, которое тут же, стоило к нему прикоснуться, метнулось в сторону. Не вставая на ноги, Петер стремительно отполз на пару шагов и застыл, вжавшись в очередной угол. Лукас не стал преследовать, в раздумье оставшись на месте.  
Прекрасно, Птицелов. Птичка в клетке, но только не в той. Зачем он запугивает и так едва вменяемого от страха парня? Единый ведает, что тому пришлось пережить сначала в королевской тюрьме, а потом в орденских застенках. И если Дерек отправил Петера сюда, то уверен, что парень и дыхнуть не посмеет вопреки воле Святого Патрица и всех его смиренных слуг. Мальчишку ломали орденские умельцы, не гнушаясь ни в средствах, ни в способах. Куда дальше давить на его волю, если от нее и так практически ничего не осталось?  
Неожиданно Лукас ощутил азарт. Дерек думает, что Петер его орудие? Полагает, что Лукас не сможет его использовать с выгодой для себя? Или рассчитывает потом перехватить инициативу? Посмотрим, Дерек, посмотрим. Лукас кривовато улыбнулся. Он мечтал о равном противнике? Дерек не просто равный, он сильнее и на своей территории, но, Птицелов, если ты стоишь хоть чего-то, что думал о себе все предыдущие годы, ты сможешь его переиграть. Или заживо сгниешь в этой камере. Ты хотел сражение, в котором стоит умереть? А получил сражение, которое стоит выиграть. Сражение, в котором Петер из Локрида — и поле боя, и оружие, и цель.

* * *  
То ли с появлением компаньона у Лукаса изменилось ощущение времени, то ли кормить и правда, стали чаще. Перекусив и оставив краюху в последнее время постоянно плесневелого хлеба для мальчишки, Лукас приступил к разминке. Практически неподвижное сидение в камере не лучшим образом сказалось на его физической подготовке, а Лукас не хотел из-за этого упускать иллюзорный шанс на побег, если он вдруг появится.  
Петер по-прежнему шарахался и либо отмалчивался, либо отделывался односложными ответами. По крайней мере, он перестал забиваться в углы и большую часть времени просиживал на стуле. Лукас несколько раз предлагал ему лечь на топчан, когда тот был свободен, но парень слишком нервно реагировал на подобные предложения. Лукас недоумевал, почему. Он вообще не понимал, отчего мальчишка так его боится. Он поводов не давал ни сейчас, ни раньше. Или Дерек специально его запугал? Но зачем? Или решил, что Лукас быстрее разговорится при этом молчуне и выболтает нужные сведения? Смешно. Каков бы ни был план Дерека, он явно не настолько топорен.  
Завершив разминку, Лукас неожиданно для себя почувствовал возбуждение — уже в который раз за последние дни. Что за бес? На него так присутствие Петера действует? Но, вроде, Лукас никогда не предпочитал мальчиков. Или… закралось странное подозрение. Этот непонятный привкус у хлеба… Неужели, им специально подсыпают любовное зелье? Но зачем?!!! Дерек, кирку Ледоруба тебе в зад, что ты задумал? Собственно, что задумал патрицианец, догадаться было не сложно. Другой вопрос, зачем чего ему это надо?  
Лукас лег на топчан и задумался. Но ни один из ответов, что приходили ему в голову, не выдерживал никакой критики. Они были либо слишком бессмысленными сами по себе, либо предполагали крайнюю степень идиотизма со стороны Дерека. А такого о старом друге-не-друге Лукас подумать не мог. Он настолько погрузился в размышления, что Петер решил, что Лукас заснул и тихонько встал со стула. Через несколько минут Лукас в углу возле водостока услышал характерные звуки наскоро удовлетворяющего себя мужчины.  
Ориентируясь на учащенное дыхание Петера, Лукас бесшумно подошел к нему, чувствуя как отвердевает собственная возбужденная плоть. Он подождал, пока парень кончит, и, когда тот, откидываясь назад, выдохнул с придушенным всхлипом, сделал последний шаг, заключая обмякшее тело в свои объятия.  
Петер замер, даже дышать перестал, но не начал вырываться и не попытался отстраниться. Лукас одной рукой обхватил парня поперек живота, прижимая к себе и давая в полной мере ощутить свой затвердевший член, а другой провел по его тут же податливо открывшимся губам. Лукас резким жестом запрокинул голову Петера, ощущая как выгибается под его руками чуть дрожащее тело. Потом отстранился, одним движением сдернул до колен уже приспущенные штаны парня и нагнул его. Тот послушно уперся руками в стенку. Лукас подавил раздражение. Право слово, подставляется как последняя шлюшка.  
Он резко ударил Петера по ягодице — не столь болезненный, сколь обидный шлепок. Нащупал нервно сжавшееся отверстие и начал толчками вбивать в него свой член. Он мог быть не настолько грубым, да и вообще, обычно не отличался жестокостью в сексе, но сейчас хотел не только удовлетворить собственное желание, но и наказать мальчишку за всю его глупость и бесхребетность, намеренно причиняя как можно больше боли. Но Петер ни разу даже не охнул. Лукас впивался пальцами в бедра парня, притискивая его к себе, все глубже проникая в него и убыстряя темп движений, наконец, кончил, вплескивая вместе с семенем накопившееся напряжение и злость. На мгновение ощутил острую жалость к мальчишке, которая тут же прошла. Тряпка. Он оттолкнул Петера и вернулся на топчан.  
А потом слушал как тихо плакал Петер, и ему хотелось его удавить. Останавливало лишь одно размышление — вряд ли Дерек будет настолько любезен, что распорядится убрать из камеры труп.

Когда в очередной раз принесли паек, Петер до этого довольствовавшийся крохами, которые и так почти никогда не доедал, набросился на хлеб с остервенением голодного зверя. Лукас слышал, как тот с жадностью запихивается напичканной зельем пайкой, а потом долго возится на стуле. По звуку он не мог определить, что именно делает Петер, но, когда раздались приближающиеся к топчану шаги, отметил их необычность — шлепающий звук, словно босиком по камням. Лукас привстал, протянул руку и наткнулся на голый торс парня.  
Сам пришел? Ну, точно продажная девка. Но появившееся в уме сравнение неожиданно покоробило его самого. Сколько в поведении Петера зельевого дурмана, а сколько собственной воли? Лукас отстраненно подумал, что Дерек таки сволочь — так подкладывать под него мальчишку.  
Петер, остановленный рукой Лукаса в шаге от топчана, приблизился, опустился на колени и потянулся к его члену. Лукас, едва касаясь, провел пальцами по лицу парня — напряженные скулы, плотно сжатые губы, крепко зажмуренные глаза. Эх, мальчик, в таком состоянии хорошо на вражескую конницу скакать, а не в чужую постель лезть. Лукас рывком поднял Петера на ноги и в два шага припечатал его к ближайшей стене, тот едва вздрогнул от ледяного прикосновения, оставаясь все таким же напряженном и закаменевшим. И возбужденным, отметил Лукас, прижимаясь всем телом к мальчишке. Он осторожно коснулся губами его шеи, опуская руку на член парня, тот с едва слышным стоном подался вперед. Лукас пару раз провел рукой по возбужденной плоти, постепенно сжимая и разжимая ладонь. Парень застонал явственнее и обхватил одной ногой бедра Лукаса, наконец, осмелился поднять руки и запустить их Лукасу под рубашку. Ощущение тонких, холодных, чуть подрагивающих пальцев на своей спине завело того еще больше. Не отрываясь от ласк, он позволил мальчишке раздеть себя, а потом увлек на топчан. Сколько можно отираться у холодных стен?  
Лукас опустил Петера лицом вниз на деревянную скамью и лег сверху, тот развел бедра и приподнял таз, упираясь в член Лукаса. Он подался вперед, входя в парня. Рука Лукаса накрыла член Петера и опять возобновила движение по нему. Петер выгнулся, обхватывая ягодицы Лукаса и еще глубже насаживаясь на его горящую плоть. Связанные общим все убыстряющимся темпом, они двигались как единое существо, пока Петер с тихим стоном не обмяк в руках Лукаса, выплеснувшись на топчан. Лукас закончил через несколько сильных толчков и, тяжело дыша, повалился на Петера, не спеша выходить из него.  
Когда Лукас, наконец, отпустив парня, скатившись с него на топчан и перевернувшись на спину, Петер начал вставать, но Лукас удержал его.  
— Что ты как не родной? Или от своих подружек при дворе ты убегал так же стремительно?  
Лукас не мог этого видеть, но ему показалось, что Петер покраснел. Он медленно осел обратно, склоняясь к Лукасу, упираясь руками в грудь и целуя в плечо.  
"А у мальчишки нежные губы" — Лукас положил руку на голову парня и не слишком резко, но настойчиво начал сдвигать его вниз к пульсирующе возбужденной собственной плоти.  
Петер прошелся поцелуями по грудям и прессу Лукаса, а потом, на мгновение застыв, обхватил губами головку его члена, неуверенно проведя по ней языком.  
— Смелее, Петер, — прошептал Лукас. — Ты же помнишь, что нравилось тебе, когда губки очередной красотки ублажали тебя?  
Петер кивнул и провел пальцами по внутренней стороне бедер Лукаса, потом осторожно, но крепко сжал его мошонку, накрывая губами член, заглотил как можно глубже, работая языком, потом выпустил и, повинуясь задающей темп руке Лукаса у него за затылке, продолжил удовлетворять Птицелова.  
Когда Лукас почувствовал, что почти на пике, он не дал Петеру отстраниться, несколькими резкими движениями загоняя свой член ему в горло и кончая прямо в него. Парень закашлялся и лег рядом с Лукасом, опять прижимаясь к нему спиной и ягодицами. Лукас начал ласкать мальчишку, изучая тело, которое не мог видеть. Иногда его руки натыкались на свежие шрамы. Первые разы Петер от таких прикосновений едва заметно вздрагивал, потом перестал. Лукас провел по длинному но, вроде бы, аккуратному шраму на лице Петера. Интересно, как мальчишка сейчас выглядит. Потом его любопытные руки начали опускаться ниже, находя все новые следы от общения с королевскими и орденскими палачами.  
Хотя Лукас затевал это своеобразное облапывание скорее из любопытства, чем желая продолжать любовные игры, но заметил возбуждения парня. Все-то ему мало. Сколько же раз надо его выдрать, чтобы он таки успокоился? Сам Лукас возбуждения уже не чувствовал и в другой ситуации утихомирил бы не в меру распалившегося юнца хорошим ударом по яйцам. Но он хорошо помнил касание своих пальцев к свежим рубцам и едва затянувшимся ранам. Мальчишку и так слишком много были. Лукас потянулся к члену Петера, начиная снова ритмично сжимать и отпускать его, позволил кончить в своих руках, потом развернул лицом к себе, нашел губы Петера и впервые поцеловал — властно и немного грубо.  
Петер склонился к его уху и с пугающе серьезной интонацией прошептал:  
— Я прошу, убей меня.  
Лукасу едва удалось не вздрогнуть и подавить первый порыв оттолкнуть от себя мальчишку.  
— Да? А что мне потом с твоим трупом делать? Ты ж вонять начнешь. Тебе умереть побыстрому, а мне тут потом задыхаться? Хорошо придумал, ничего не скажешь.  
Петер помимо воли сдавлено хмыкнул.  
— Или я оказался настолько плохим любовником? Не скажу, чтобы все всегда были так уж довольны, но смерти пока еще никто не желал.  
Петер с истеричным смешком уткнулся Лукасу в грудь. Не поймешь, плачет или смеется. Лукас полуобнял его за плечи. Молодец мальчик, смейся, если ты еще можешь смеяться.  
— Ты знал про любовное зелье? — помолчав, спросил он.  
— Да, — обреченный вздох. — Им пропитывают хлеб.  
"Это Дерек приказал тебе дать себя оттрахать?" — этот вопрос Лукас смог проглотить, но не следующий.  
— И ты согласился? — в голосе прозвучало больше презрения, чем он рассчитывал показать.  
— Да… то есть нет… Меня не спрашивали. Магистр Айберри сказал, что все равно… И… вы … то есть …— мальчишка смущенно замолк.  
"Что накачанный зельем, я все равно тебя отымею, не важно по твоей воле или нет" — мысленно продолжил Лукас, сцепив зубы, чтобы не заорать. Дерек, Дерек! Дерек!!! Ледорубовы бесы, неужели тебе настолько нужен тот клятый младенец, что ты опускаешься до подобного?!  
— Нет! — Петер дернулся, то ли угадав, то ли почувствовав мысли Лукаса. — Магистр Айберри говорил, что я…, — парень запнулся, — что я первый не выдержу. Что я свихнусь от зелья, и мне будет все равно под кого лечь, лишь бы… не … не удовлетворять себя самому. Он... Мне… Меня заранее этим зельем несколько недель отпаивали.  
Лукас закрыл глаза, не зная, кого проклинать — или слишком откровенного мальчишку, или весь орден во главе со Святым Патриком. Если они подобными методами возвращают в свою веру еретиков, то стоит ли удивляться крепости веры среди вновь обращенных?  
— Что еще тебе говорил Дере… магистр Айберри? — спросил Лукас  
— Я должен слушать вас и запоминать, а когда… Но я не… Правда! Не говорите, где Марвин! Если я узнаю, Айберри вытрясет правду из меня, а я не хочу выдавать Марвина!  
— И не скажу, — кивнул Лукас, — даже если бы захотел. Потому что не знаю, где он. Да, я могу найти его, как находил все предыдущие разы. И разыщу там, где никто не сможет. Но где именно он прячется, я понятия не имею, — Лукас надеялся, что парень достаточно точно запомнит сказанное, чтобы передать Дереку. И он почти не лгал. Он умел забывать. Слишком хорошо умел. Правда, как выяснилось, умел и вспоминать — если это ему было нужно. Но оживлять именно это воспоминание он был решительно не намерен.  
Петер вздохнул. Как-то чересчур тяжко и обреченно.  
— Что? — спросил Лукас.  
— Ничего, — буркнул мальчишка.  
Лукас навалился на него всем телом, надавливая локтем на горло.  
— Не заставляй меня выбивать из тебя ответы, ладно?  
— Да я не… Просто… Если вы не знаете…  
— Ты можешь не мямлить?  
— Да, — прозвучало неожиданно твердо. И после секундной паузы Петер продолжил, — Если я ничего не узнаю, то Айберри будет пытать меня на ваших глазах, пока вы не скажете ему, где Марвин, а когда я сдохну, мое место займет следующий. И так будет повторяться, пока магистр не услышит того, чего хочет.  
— Это он тебе сказал?  
— Нет, — Петер на мгновение запнулся. — Не совсем. Кое-что сказал, об остальном я сам догадался.  
Лукас промолчал. Он просто не знал, что сказать. А надо было ли что-то говорить? Он никогда не отдаст Дереку своего волчонка, скольких бы Петеров тот к нему не подселял. И да – он будет смотреть на умирающего Петера. Что бы он не чувствовал внутри, внешне он будет совершенно спокоен. И именно это лицо будет видеть и Дерек, и Петер тоже. И Петер, бесы его подери, это понимает! От этого осознания Лукасу сделалось не по себе. Одно дело — заманивать в сети ничего не подозревающих птичек, но совершенно другое – вести к погибели человека, который знает об этом пути куда больше его самого.  
— Когда вас арестовали, зима уже закончилась? – вопрос Петера прозвучало почему-то удивительно жалобно.  
— Да, я попал сюда весной, – рассеянно ответил Лукас.  
— Весна, — мечтательно повторил Петер и замолчал. Надолго.  
— Ты так и не выходил отсюда со дня ареста короля?  
Петер кивнул.  
— Ненавижу зиму. Каждый год мне казалось, что я не доживу до первой весенней травы и не увижу расцветающего после зимней безжизненности Хандл-Тер. Похоже, наконец-то мои глупые опасения оправдались.  
Лукас вздрогнул от спокойной уверенности, прозвучавшей в голосе Петера, и вспомнил, как еще тогда в Таймене поразился самообладанию желторотого юнца. 

* * *  
Иногда Лукас и сам сомневался в реальности происходящего. Это чересчур даже для Дерека — подложить под него мальчишку, а потом заставлять смотреть, как того истязают палачи. Но он слишком хорошо знал магистра Айберри — если тот приказал кормить пленников пропитанным зельем хлебом, то пойдет и дальше. Отступать на середине выбранной дороги совсем не в характере Дерека. И гораздо больше, чем предстоящие мучения Петера, Лукаса беспокоили собственные перспективы. Кто будет следующим за Петером из Локрида? Вторым, третьим? В изобретательности Дерека Лукас ничуть не сомневался. И возможные кандидатуры, о которых он думал, и о которые, наверняка, вспомнились Дереку, Лукасу хотелось видеть здесь намного менее, чем мальчишку из Локрида.  
Значит, если он собирается обыгрывать Дерека, то начинать надо именно с Петера. Но тот катастрофически не подходил для задуманного плана. На какое-то мгновение Лукас пожалел, что вместо Петера тут не сидит Марвин. Но тут же понял, что Марвина он бы хотел видеть в этой камере последним из всех живых и мертвых – по многим причинам.  
Петер теперь не удирал от Лукаса на стул, а спал на том же топчане, который они часто использовали отнюдь не по его прямому назначению. Лукас так и не отказался от изначальной идеи напасть на охранников, которые придут забирать мальчишку, хотя и сам в нее особо не верил. Поэтому каждый день, вернее в то время, что они условно считали днем, старался хоть немного времени уделить разминке — благо заниматься в камере по-прежнему было решительно нечем. Конечно, появление Петера некоторым образом разнообразило досуг одиночного заключения, но свободного времени оставалось все еще слишком много. Во время разминки Петер обычно присоединялся к Лукасу, хотя в затею с нападением на стражу верил еще меньше.  
Лукаса иногда бесила безнадежная покорность, так часто проскальзывающая в поведении парня. Чем дольше он за ним наблюдал, тем больше ему казалось, что не стоит и пытаться провернуть с ним задуманную аферу. Но, с другой стороны, окажись на месте Петера, скажем, Илье, у него будет больше шансов на успех? Со внутренним вздохом Лукас признал, что — нет. Так зачем тянуть? Кто знает, когда Дерек решит забрать мальчишку.  
Кода после очередной щедро приправленной зельем кормежки и следующего за ней безумия, они отдыхали на деревянном ложе Лукаса, он как бы невзначай сказал.  
— Ты опять увидишь солнечный свет над Хандл-Тером, если сможешь обмануть магистра Айберри.  
— Я? Обмануть его? — удивился Петер. — Ты же сам в это не веришь.  
— Важно, во что будешь верить ты, — с нажимом заметил Лукас.  
— Что ты задумал?  
— Это будет нелегко.  
— Я догадываюсь.  
— Ты должен измениться, очень сильно измениться. Возможно, тогда появится шанс, что Дерек Айберри поверит в нашу ложь.  
Петер молчал так долго, что Лукас решил, что мальчишка испугался.  
— Я готов.  
-Ты можешь умереть.  
— Скажи что-то новое, — хмыкнул Петер.  
— Не зарывайся.  
— Куда уж дальше? Будто есть хоть что-то, что я уже не потерял?  
— Ты еще жив.  
— Это не надолго. Ты ведь в самом деле не знаешь, где скрывается Мартин?  
— Не знаю. Но могу пообещать отвести к нему людей Айберри.  
— Он никогда в это не поверит, и не выпустит тебя.  
— Может и поверить, и выпустить, если ты правильно сыграешь свою роль.  
— Какую?  
Лукас рассказал, Петер молча выслушал, не возражая, но и не соглашаясь.  
— В худшем случае ты умрешь на той же дыбе, которая и так тебя ждет, — заметил Лукас.  
— Я понимаю, но боюсь, что не…  
— Забудь это слово, — перебил его Лукас, — или нам не стоит и начинать.

* * *  
Лукас в раздражении вышагивал по камере. С одной стороны, мальчишка оказался даже более способным учеником, чем можно было надеться. Но, с другой стороны, Лукас никак не мог добиться от него хотя бы малейшего проявления агрессии. Что это за щенок, который никогда не огрызается? Разве может волчонок, пусть самый забитый и ничтожный, так упорно лизать руки, которые его бьют? Волчонок? Смешно. В лучшем случае — глупая прирученная домашняя псина. Впрочем, и она способна за хозяина разодрать горло чужаку.  
Лукас специально изводил мальчишку, надеясь вызвать взрыв ярости, приступ ненависти или хотя бы ответный удар. Но Петер молча сносил пинки и затрещины, не пытаясь ни уклониться, ни защититься. Мало того, парень даже не дергался — не зная, получит удар или ласку, все принимал с равной готовность. Зная, что Лукас в любой момент может причинить ему боль, Петер продолжал липнуть к Птицелову как банный лист. Лукас старался не калечить и всерьез не травмировать, но все равно часто, целуя мальчишку, ощущал вкус крови на разбитых или прокушенных губах.  
Размышляя о бестолковом Петере, Лукас почувствовал, что возбудился. Ну, и прекрасно. Есть повод для еще одного урока. Не может же Петер терпеть вечно.  
— Раздевайся. Ко мне, — коротко бросил в темноту.  
Едва различимый вздох и шелест снимаемой одежды. Покорен как всегда, Ледоруб его подери! Беззвучные шаги по холодному полу — мальчик уже научился перемещаться по камере совершенно незаметно — и прильнувшее к нему обнаженное тело. А ведь знает, что Лукас не в духе, слышал по голосу.  
Лукас заломил Петеру руки за спину, выворачивая их до хруста, одновременно второй рукой оттянул и сильно сжал его мошонку. Ну же, щенок, ты же видишь, насколько неудобная поза у твоего мучителя, стоит тебе только дернуться, и ты освободишься из этого смехотворного захвата. Но Петер как всегда лишь скрипел зубами, не вырываясь и не отстраняясь. Лукас в сердцах пнул парня под колено и отпустил его, тот свалился на пол. Лукас перешагнул через поднимающееся тело, борясь с желанием ударить снова, и со все нарастающим раздражением сел на топчан. Затвердевший и тупо пульсирующий желанием член требовал своего, но сейчас даже все палачи ордена не заставили бы Лукаса прикоснуться к мальчишке. Только не после такого и не так.  
Петер бесшумно подошел и опустился на пол у колен Лукаса, обнимая и прижимаясь к его ноге.  
— Перестань, — еле слышно попросил Лукас, чувствуя что сейчас как никогда готов убить эту бестолочь, и одновременно ненавидя себя за это.  
Петер отстранился, поднялся и присел рядом. С невнятным звуком, более всего похожим на сдавленное рычание Лукас повалил парня на топчан, на ходу освобождаясь от одежды. Петер сразу же подался вперед, буквально втискиваясь в тело Лукаса, разводя и приподнимая бедра перед упирающимся в его ягодицы членом. Лукас и сам не знал, откуда у него взялись силы остановиться и спросить.  
— Тебе что, нравится чувствовать боль?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда какого Ледоруба ты так себя ведешь?  
Петер замолчал, а потом ответил с той своей спокойной серьезностью, которая иногда так бесила Лукаса, а сейчас подействовала как ведро холодной воды.  
— Ты — все что у меня есть.  
Лукасу захотелось взвыть и надавать по морде то ли себе, то ли Петеру, то ли загнавшему их в эту клетку Дереку, то ли всем сразу.  
— Я слишком давно не вижу ничего, кроме каменных стен и палачей, и уже почти не помню свою прежнюю жизнь, — продолжил Петер. — А скоро магистр решит, что ты готов для разговора, и я умру на дыбе или на колу. Но, благодаря тебе, отправляясь к Единому, мне будет о чем думать, не пугаясь до смерти своих воспоминаний.  
— Нет, — Лукас поразился, насколько хрипло прозвучал его голос.  
Он обхватил Петера рукой и перевернулся, оказываясь под ним.  
— Нет, — повторил Лукас, приподнимая бедра и подставляясь под уже отвердевшее мужское естество Петера. — Ты не умрешь в этих стенах.  
Он почувствовал растеряно застывшего парня, а потом ощутил входящий в себя его член. И с удивлением осознал, что сам хотел этого. Не мог, не должен был, но хотел. А потом все мысли вытеснило ощущения чужих ласк, поцелуев и движущейся в нем горячей плоти.

* * *  
Магистр Айберри смотрел на Петера из Локрида и не верил своим глазами. Он помнил наивного хорохорящегося конопатого мальчишку, едва ли осознающего как он влип, попав в королевскую тюрьму. Не забыл и искалеченное, как он тогда решил, полностью сломленное существо, которое забрал у палачей и отправил к Лукасу. Но решительно не мог связать ни одно из этих воспоминаний с сидящим перед ним бледным молодым человеком с отстранено-холодным взглядом.  
Невероятно, но заключение в каком-то смысле пошло Петеру на пользу. Исчезли веснушки, дарившие неуместную детскость лицу. Отросшие за время заключения волосы куда больше шли мальчишке, чем прежние короткие вихры. Даже шрам, протянувшийся почти от переносицы до середины левой скулы, казалось, не портил, а придавал изящества  
— Значит, ты не смог ничего выяснить про Марвина?  
— Сэйр Лукас и сам не знает, где он.  
Дерек недоверчиво покачал головой.  
— Но может его найти и готов привести меня к Марвину из Фостейна, — закончил Петер.  
Магистр Айберри лишь презрительно улыбнулся.  
— Не верите? — Петер откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на груди. — Или думаете, что сами сможете его заставить? Ох, сомневаюсь.  
— Щенок, Лукаса из Джейдри никто не может заставить. Он заведет тебя в ближайшую рощу и там тихо прирежет.  
— Меня не прирежет.  
— Откуда такая уверенность?  
— Лукас сделает все, что я захочу, — Петер позволил презрительной полуулыбке мелькнуть на своих губах.  
Магистр засмеялся.  
— Не верю.  
— А зря, — Петер пожал плечами. — Но если вы, магистр, сомневаетесь в моих словах, то можете выбрать любой угодный вам способ получить нужные доказательства.  
— Конечно, — Дерек кивнул, — чтобы выбраться отсюда Лукас сделает вид, что исполняет твои приказы, а потом я не увижу ни тебя, ни его, ни Марвина.  
— А самое главное, не получите младенца-короля? — чуть иронично уточнил Петер.  
Дерек на мгновение застыл, а потом поставил на стол так и не пригубленное вино. Лукас ему рассказал? Странно, весьма странно.  
— Я сомневаюсь, что вы не сможете найти способа убедиться в покорности Лукаса по отношению ко мне. И тем самым откажетесь от единственной возможности разыскать настоящего наследника. Ведь Лукас, действительно, не знает, где они. Уж поверьте, я-то знаю. Но ваш бывший Птицелов, — на этих словах Петер опять позволил себе едва заметно улыбнуться, — лучше кого бы то ни было понимает Марвина. Он находил его всегда, найдет и теперь.  
— Зачем тогда мне нужен ты? — прищурился Дерек. — Пошлю отряд с Лукасом — и вся недолга.  
— А от ваших людей он сбежит или будет водить их кругами между Предплечьем и Дланью, пока они не передохнут от усталости, — Петер привстал, оперся руками о стол, нагнулся через него почти к самому лицу магистра и медленно произнес, глядя прямо ему в глаза. — Только я могу заставить его привести врагов к Марвину. Только я.  
Петер сказал это с такой нехорошей спокойной уверенностью, что Дереку на миг стало не по себе.  
— Смелое заявление, — он задумчиво посмотрел на щенка из Локрида, — слишком смелое. И да хранит тебя милость Единого, если ты не сможешь доказать свои слова.

* * *  
Дерек стоял за портьерой и боролся с подступающей дурнотой. Этого просто не могло быть! Лукас… Лукас не мог пасть так низко! Но магистр все видел собственными глазами. Видел покорность, угодливость и какую-то опущенность в случайно пойманном взгляде Лукаса. Видел как тот, стоя на коленях перед щенком, ублажает его, потом позволяет ему… нет, даже не позволяет, беспрекословно подчиняется любому капризу и в самых немыслимых позах подставляется под возбужденного молодчика. Потом полностью отдается в его власть, позволяя играть с собственным мужским достоинством, не смея перечить ни жестом, ни движением.  
Дерек больше не мог на это смотреть. Одним рывком оборвав портьеру, он вышел в комнату для свиданий и шагнул к застывшей на кровати парочке.  
— Щенок! — он отвесил пощечину Петеру, но не смог заставить себя повернуть голову в сторону ничтожества, которое когда-то было Лукасом из Джейди. Борясь с желанием как можно быстрее убежать от этого кошмара и чеканя шаг, он ушел, даже не глянув на бывшего Птицелова.

Вечером того же дня магистр Айберри опять встретился с Петером. Но уже не в верхних палатах, а в подземелье и в присутствии палача. Мальчишка сидел на железном стуле в браслетах и в ошейнике с длинными кованными шипами. Палач уже успел затянуть браслеты, и по рукам парня стекали тоненькие струйки крови, с пальцев капая на пол. А для работы с ошейником ожидали прихода Дерека. Тот кивнул палачу, который шагнул за спину парню. Но Петер не отвел взгляда от Дерека. Магистр поразился, как этот пацан сидя умудряется смотреть на него снизу верх, да еще с едва заметным презрением. Вот щенок!  
Дерек знал, что ни один шип случайно не заденет сонную артерию — сейчас Петером занимался один из лучших палачей ордена. Но сам мальчишка об этом и понятия не имел. Тем не менее, он вел себя так, будто ему в крайней степени плевать и на собственную жизнь, и на смерть. Дерек достаточно увидел во взгляде парня, чтобы понять, что, делая ставку на испуг, он от Петера ничего не добьется.  
Магистр приказал принести розги, вымоченные в перечном растворе, который почти нестерпимо пек, даже если его капали на неповрежденную кожу. Палач освободил парня от шипастых браслетов с ошейником и ударил в первый раз. Петер дернулся, зажмурился и Дерек впервые расслышал если не стон, то хоть какое-то подобие сдавленного мычания.  
Петер открыл глаза, посмотрел на Дерека — зло и так же презрительно — и мотнул головой, закусывая прядь волос. После следующих ударов он не издавал ни звука, лишь каждый раз на секунду прикрывал глаза и стискивал зубы на собственных волосах.  
Дерек досадливо махнул палачу, тот послушно отошел.  
— Как ты сделал это с Птицеловом? — Дерек склонился над поблескивающим бисеринками пота лицом Петера.  
— Не важно… — едва расцепляя зубы, выдавил тот. — Главное, что теперь я могу им управлять, а вы — нет.  
— Ты думаешь, что железные шипы и плети — это все, на что способен мой палач? — прищурился Дерек.  
— Нет, ну, почему же, — оскалился пацан. — Я еще не забыл. Насколько я помню, сейчас как раз пора переходить к каленому железу и прочим жаровням.  
— Щенок! — Дерек не удержался от еще одной пощечины. — А как на счет того, чтобы с тобой сделали то же, что ты вытворял с Лукасом? И не один десяток раз?  
— Вы лично займетесь? А как же обет воздержания, магистр?  
Этот щенок имеет наглость хамить? — мысленно восхитился Дерек и показательно равнодушно пожал плечами  
— Желающие отыметь такого смазливого мальчишку найдутся и среди орденских палачей, и среди других пленников. Не воображай, что кто-то из братьев опуститься до того, чтобы прикоснуться к такой мрази как ты.  
Петер вернул такое же равнодушное пожатие плечами.  
— Как вам будет угодно. Но вряд ли это поможет вам заполучить… — Петер оглянулся на палача, — заполучить Марвина и его сопровождающих. А я могу заставить Лукаса привезти к нему ваших людей.  
— Да? — скривился Дерек, — Допустим, на счет него я верю. Но ты-то с какой стати будешь работать на орден?  
— Вы мне заплатите, — и Петер назвал совершенно несусветную сумму.  
Дерек автоматически предложил в четыре раза меньше. Петер снизил на половину, и, только озвучив треть суммы, Дерек осознал, что торгуется с мальчишкой.  
— А не много ли вы на себя берете, мессер? — с ехидцей поинтересовался он.  
— Мне нечего терять, я и так скорее мертв, чем жив. Но, с другой стороны, за время, проведенное в ваших застенках, мне полагается весьма существенная компенсация, вы не находите, магистр?  
— Хорошо, — сам удивляясь собственному решению, кивнул Дерек, — Но получишь десятую часть сразу, остальное — потом, когда Марвин и остальные будут у меня.  
Петер скривился.  
— А откуда я могу знать, что вы потом не прикажете перерезать мне горло, ничего не заплатив?  
— А я — что ты не сбежишь с моими деньгами? — в тон ему парировал Дерек. — Кроме того, если ты успешно справишься с этим заданием, у меня для тебя будет еще много подобных поручений, на которых ты заработаешь в десятки и сотни раз больше, чем ты даже осмеливался мечтать, — Дерек удовлетворенно отметил, как заблестели глаза парня и понял, что он вернется и никуда не сбежит, едва обретя свободу.  
На мгновение Дереку померещилось, что дух Птицелова покинул Лукаса и вселился в Петера. И тут же закралась неуютная мысль — может, и ему самому уже пора на покой? Пришло время уступать место молодым? Но эту крамолу магистр быстро отогнал.  
Уже уходя, он таки приказал палачу отвести Петера в камеру с охочими до молодых мальчишек особо упорными и абсолютно невменяемыми еретиками. Не то, чтобы он сомневался в свежеприобретенных способностях парня или надеялся добиться безвозмездного согласия на сотрудничество, но просто хотел знать, что мальчишка наверняка заплатит за то, что сделал с Лукасом. Это было самое малые, что он мог сделать для своего бывшего Птицелова и друга. И он был уверен, что больше его не увидит. Такой, каким стал Петер, убьет Лукаса как только получит Мавина с младенцем.

Провожая на утро отряд наемников с нынешним и бывшим птицеловами, Дерек убедился, что, как он и предполагал, вчерашний урок, преподнесенный мальчишке, не убавил ни нахальства, ни самоуверенности. Петер лишь едва заметно неловко сидел в седле, все так же презрительно-свысока поглядывая на окружающих.

* * *  
Лукас вытер окровавленный кинжал о траву и шагнул к склонившемуся над последним наемником Петеру.  
— Все?  
— Да, — кивнул тот и тихо позвал, — Лукас?  
— Что? — обернулся тот.  
— Отпусти меня… Пожалуйста.  
От взгляда Петера Лукас едва не пошатнулся. Мальчик, да что же ты делаешь? Неужели ты сам не понял, кем стал? Откуда опять эта беззащитность и покорность? Ты же смог так многое, куда больше, чем от тебя ожидал кто-либо, зачем ты снова так легко все отдаешь? И ради чего?  
Он подошел вплотную и, взяв за подбородок, повернул к себе лицо так и не вставшего с земли Петера.  
— А как же Марвин? Разве ты не хочешь его увидеть?  
— Нет. Но если ты скажешь…  
Лукасу нестерпимо, до зуда в пальцах захотелось ударить мальчишку. "Если ты скажешь". Собачья верность! Щенок!  
Петер моргнул, почувствовав раздражение Лукаса, но так и не отстранился и не отвел взгляда.  
С болезненной ясностью Лукас осознал, что может сделать с Петером все что угодно — отыметь прямо тут, над трупами наемников, отдать любой приказ, послать на смерть, лично перерезать горло — а тот так и будет смотреть на него выворачивающим душу взглядом верного пса.  
Но самый сильный и хорошо натасканный пес никогда не станет волком. Он может сравниться с волком в ловкости, скорости, умении и длине клыков или даже обойти иного волка. Но вместо волчьих повадок у него всегда будут лишь собачья преданность и полная покорность воле хозяина. Может быть, Петер сможет быть свободным без тебя, Птицелов. Может быть. Он хотя бы этого хочет.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что тебе просто понравилось, чтобы тебя трахали, — сказал Лукас и оттолкнул мальчишку.  
Петер сжал задрожавшие губы и опустил взгляд. Когда он поднялся, Лукаса на поляне уже не было.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал Петер в тишину ночного леса.


End file.
